


From The Journal of Albert Krann

by Barbedbeat



Series: Caeldon's Archives [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 17:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbedbeat/pseuds/Barbedbeat
Summary: In-universe lore tidbits from my novel in the works.





	From The Journal of Albert Krann

_16 January 2012  
_ _Lochwynn, Mining Outpost #2._

 

It happened.  
It finally fucking happened.  
The main vein collapsed.  
I saw it, I was there when it did, atop the blasted excavator that caused the whole thing to come down.  
Malachai gave me the order, start drilling, he said.  
But I’d warned him, I’d warned him there’d been too many storms, and the rain had seeped in and made the ground soft, but he didn’t listen.  
Told me I had to do my job, that these were the orders, and that if I didn’t feel like it I could very well take the first ship back to Salimar.  
The drill had to go in, the drill had to go in.  
When I pushed the lever I felt it, it wasn’t right.  
The bog was too thick, and the engine kept belching steam like it was dying.  
I tried to stop it, take the drill out, but I couldn’t, the earth kept sucking it in.

When I heard the rumble I jumped off the cockpit and started running.  
The ground was cracking and shaking like mad, and I don’t know how I did it, how I managed to escape.  
It was as if half the island had crumpled onto itself, like a burning piece of paper.  
We lost ten squads at least, thousands, thousands of men.  
The gorge sealed them in.  
Many are dead, but some are still alive: I can hear them, I hear them screaming down in the caves below, and the crystals… Ancients damn me, the crystals, they’re doing things to them, I can’t even imagine…  
  
We tried to help them, but there’s no way to go down there, it’s too deep, and there’s too few of us.  
There’s nothing we can do.  
We sent two ships back to Salimar to ask for help, but it’s all useless.  
They’re not fast enough, not even a drake would be fast enough.  
It takes a month to get there, and by the time they’ll come back with reinforcements it will be too late.  
It already is too late.

But I don’t want to think about it, I don’t want to think, I can’t think.  
  
I can still hear them, their screams, their pain.  
Oh Ancients, make them stop.  
Please, make them stop.


End file.
